His last breath
by Claidheamor
Summary: What if Sam Winchester wouldn't survive the trials? This is a short fiction in one chapter about the season 8 finale of Supernatural and how it might have finished.


**Hey guys, this is a short story about the season 8 finale, when Dean just stop Sam to make the last trial. The question is: What if Sam wouldn't survive the trials? I warm it won't be a "happy end" so if you're very sensitive don't read that ^°^**

* * *

The Winchesters leave the church, Dean taking Sam by shoulders. He knows his little brother is too weak to walk, and these damn trials are killing him. But he must get him in the car, and then all will be fine.

"Come on Sammy, we almost made it..." he whispers.

Dean was going to open the Impala when Sam violently groans and falls on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean screams.

He sees that his brother is pale, his eyes have red circles and his breath is heavy and fast. His veins on his arms are glowing and Dean knows it means noting good. He is too hurted to stand up.

"No,no,no, Sammy! Not now!" He thinks while he grabs his brother's shoulders.

He starts to call Castiel, He could help him, he could save Sam, and all wil be fine. So he yells his name louder, he yells his name his name until his throat can't anymore and be painful, but he doesn't answer. Not even a rustle of feathers which announce his visit or a breath next to him because he didn't hear him coming...He looks around, and sees nothing. No Castiel, no help. What was wrong with this world? Why whenever he asks for help, nobody is coming? He looks at Sam and feels so helpless. His brother's life is leaving and he can do nothing.

They suddenly hear strange noises and they raise their head.

They see, like meteorites which were falling from the dark sky. They can't believe what is happening. It's both terrible and beautiful, and the Winchesters stay one moment without say anything, seeing this unbelievable spectacle.

"What's happening?" Sam whispers.

"Angels...They're falling." Dean answers, wondering if he was dreaming.  
They hear an explosion next to them and they see an angel crashing on the ground. Sam hardly coughs and Dean remembers he must quickly bring him to an hospital.

"Get in the car Sammy, you can do it!"

He grabs his chest and tries to stand him up. But Sam stops him and grabs his wrist.

"D-Dean...It's useless... I will not finish the way." he whispers in a shaking voice while he looks at him with an imploring look.  
"What do you mean? Of course you will." he says with a voice he wants strong.  
"It's over." He answers while he is closing his eyes.  
Dean grabs his brother's face.

"Hey, hey Sammy! Don't say that Sammy, don't say that. Buddy, stay with me, hey. It's never over. Everything will be okay, I promise." he murmured, tears starting to flow on his cheeks.  
He can't lost him, not his brother, not again. It's so unfair, why them, after all they did for this planet, why the world always want to take him back?  
Sam feels tears, falling on his face and he weakly opens his eyes to see his big brother crying. Dean angrily wipes his teardrops from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sammy...I didn't want you see me crying. I'm weak." He whispers

Sam tries to smile.

"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long..." he manages to say.

Dean looks at his brother and smiles too. He is so smart, his little brother. He always knew what's wrong just by looking at his eyes. He never says how much he is proud of him, how he is happy to be everyday on the road with him...

Sam tightens Dean's arm as he can.  
"Let me go Dean."  
He jumps. These words have been said like if he didn't want to live anymore. And it remembers Dean when he saw Sam, jumping in the cage to save the world from Lucifer. At this moment, he should have done something to help him, something to do what big brothers do.  
Protect his family.  
But he did nothing, and everytime he thinks about it, a pain stabs him right in the heart.  
Dean has a sorry smile which tears make it sad.  
"No...Stay with me, Sammy. You're all I have."  
Sam coughs again and splits some blood out of his mouth. He can barely breath. And to cry don't help either.  
Dean wipes away the tears dropping from Sam's eyes. He knows his life is leaving increasingly his body. Dean feels the pain of someone close to him leaving the game of life.  
Again.

And god he hates this pain.  
He grabs his brother's chest and hugs him. He starts to sob uncontrollably.  
"Sam, Sammy...Don't leave me alone, I would do anything, but please juste stay with me." He sobs.  
It's undeniable, Sam is going to die. But he doesn't know what say. The last moment is coming, He feels it, but he doesn't know what to say.  
He takes Sam's head in his hands and forces him to look at him. Sam knows he is going to die, and with his last strength, he looks into Dean's eyes and he manages to say one thing.  
"You can stop to look after me."  
Then his head slowly felt and he blew.

But he never took a new breath.  
Because it was his last one.

_"Carry on my wayward son_

_They'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more."_

*****************  
I wonder why did I do that...I feel so sad now...  
Anyway Tell me if this short story made you cry or if you just liked it or if you were just like "hm yeah I think I've lost five minutes of my life." xD in any case, I would be glad if you comment!  
(The songs I was listening was "Silent Lucidity" by Queensryche and "Knocking on Heaven's door" by Bob Dylan, if you're wondering)


End file.
